1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to Brunswick-equipped bowling centers and in particular to the carpet covers that cover the shaker board which is located in the ball return system of Brunswick bowling centers.
2) Prior Art
With a mandate several years ago from the American Bowling Congress to increase the use of oil placed on lanes, there has been a problem with bowlers getting their hands and clothes dirty. Over the years, various companies have made carpet covers, which are cloth products that adhere to the shaker board carpets with hook fasteners (e.g., Velcro.RTM.). The bowling center mechanic typically peels the carpet covers off the shaker board once a week to launder, and then puts them back on. Carpet covers serve to wipe the oil off the balls and pins and to lengthen the life of the shaker board carpet. There have been two problems with carpet covers in the past:
1) The absorbing fibers on the carpet cover fabric, which are intended to clean the oil off the balls and pins, wear off the carpet cover in a few weeks. This is because the fibers are produced by napping, an industrial abrasive process where the fabric passes under a cylindrical wire brush that scratches open the surface of the fabric, leaving fuzzy fibers to make it more absorbent. These wear off easily. 2) Often the bowling pins will stick to the fabric of the carpet cover, slowing up the game and irritating customers and proprietors.